


Voltron Bingo: Keith Card: Found Family

by kitncat



Series: Voltron Bingo: Keith Card [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Keith reflects, Reflection, Voltorn Bingo Round 1, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: My entry for Voltron Bingo: Keith Card.  This is the prompt: Found Family





	Voltron Bingo: Keith Card: Found Family

Keith stared out the bay window into the endless stars.  It wasn't often he found the time to do this.  But every once in a while he needed time to just think about things.

He wondered how exactly he'd ended up here - as the Red Paladin.  Of course, he knew the events.  But why in the universe someone like him had been chosen would be an infinite mystery.

And the people he'd fought beside for months now.  Somehow, by some miracle from some unknown force of the universe, they'd grown on him.

Somehow they'd wormed their way into his life and past most of his shields and walls and now he cared for them, somehow he guess that he'd found a family.

He chuckled to himself, "Look what you did Shiro." He mused, thinking how Shiro had been the first to break his walls down and, without even realizing it, get inside his heart and make him care.

And somehow after they'd been whisked away with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge in the Blue Lion - meeting Allura and Coran along the way - the other Paladins had forced themselves into his heart as well.

Somehow Lance had become the super-annoying younger brother he'd never known he'd somewhat-wanted (there  _were_ days that Keith could have lived without the Blue Paladin but from what little experience he had from his father he figured it was normal).

Hunk had become the teddy-bear of the family, always willing to just sit in silence until for some reason Keith poured his innermost troubles out (at least the few he couldn't go to Shiro about).

Pidge was his little sister.  One of the fiercest women he'd met.  She terrified him at times but he knew he'd always stick his neck out for her.

Allura...  Well, she fell into her own category of 'terrifying Altean who acts like what he guesses a mother act like sometimes and some sort of crazy drill sergeant other times'.  But she cared about him and the rest of the Paladins and (most days, there were a few times) he wouldn't change her.

Coran fell into his own category of 'crazy Altean space uncle (was that the right word?)'.  But Keith knew that somewhere he had their best interests at heart, and he was an invaluable addition to the family and team.

Then there was Shiro, who - despite his numerous statings - he considered less of a brother and more of a 'I stopped loving you like a brother years ago and am just way too terrified to tell you and risk losing you because I think I might just die if I lose you' kind of person.  So yes, Shiro was part of his family.  Just not the way he told everyone.

Keith chuckled to himself.  He knew he wouldn't change a single member of his family or the way he thought about them, despite what he told them out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I hate how short it is but I couldn't think of anything to lengthen it.


End file.
